Heroes of VeggieTales Part Four: The Tale of the Tuba-Playing Bad Apple Who Lives in the Wild, Wild West, with the Wizard of the River, the Promise for an Umbrella, and the Joy of Giving a Boy Who Woodn't Know a Thing about the Beauty of a Meaningful Life
Heroes of VeggieTales Part Four: The Tale of the Tuba-Playing Bad Apple Who Lives in the Wild, Wild West, with the Wizard of the River, the Promise for an Umbrella, and the Joy of Giving a Boy Who Woodn't Know a Thing about the Beauty of a Meaningful Life is the fourth DVD in the Heroes of VeggieTales series, following "Asparaguses that are Scared of the Grapes of Space, Worshiping a Buzz-Saw Pickle, and Silly Fibs that Tell Walls (Oh My!)", "The Legend of Sad and Hilarious Rumor Weeds that stole Royal Vikings that host a countdown of Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!", and "The Star of the Future of Little Joe's Easter Snoodle of the Pie Opera War and the Search of a Golden Bean". It shows VeggieTales episodes from 2006 to 2010. The Veggie Kids are interviewed in this too. Shows Included *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (A Lesson in Fighting Temptation) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (A Lesson in Trusting God) *Moe and the Big Exit (A Lesson in Following Directions) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (A Lesson in Forgiveness) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (A Lesson in Helping Others) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (A Lesson in Patience) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (A Lesson in Confidence) *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't (A Lesson in Listening to Your Parents) *Sweetpea Beauty (A Lesson in True Beauty) *It's a Meaningful Life (A Lesson in Being Content) Songs Included *VeggieTales Theme Song (New version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Temptation Song *What We Have Learned *Rock On, LarryBoy! *VeggieTales Theme Song *Eye of the Sparrow *Lance the Turtle *The Great I Am *Attack on the Midianites (score) *What We Have Learned (ukulele) *VeggieTales Theme Song *O Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *The Birds and the Bees *God Did *A Mess Down in Egypt *He Still Wouldn't Listen *O Lone Stranger (reprise) *What We Have Learned (Western) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *It's Time to See the Wizard *Monkey *With a Ha Ha Ha and a Ho Ho Ho *You Can Always Come Home *What We Have Learned *Over the Rainbow *VeggieTales Theme Song *Gonna Take a Trip Down the Mississippi *We're Loggers *The Biscuit of Zazzabranndabbo *The River is My Neighbor *What We Have Learned (Norm's Notes) *Happy River *VeggieTales Theme Song *Sneeze If You Need To *Patience Something Something Something *Jacques' Mom's Song *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Sippy Cup *Arise and Shine *What We Have Learned *Hope it's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas *Greece *Fa La La *I Can Love *Donuts for Benny *Nicholas, Nicholas (medley) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Listen Little Children (and reprise) *No Strings Attached *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Pants *Fit for a Queen (and reprise) *Best Freend *More Beautiful (and reprise) *Banished *Ugly, Hairy Plan *Action Scene! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Goodnight Junior *Down These Tracks *Oh Christmas Me *Precious Child *Cheers for Stewart *What We Have Learned (Jingle) *Give this Christmas Away (played by Matthew West and Amy Grant during the credits) Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000